olliversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Community (item)
The Community is a powerful weapon that was created in the Story Arc Forum Fight Universe. This hand cannon has the powerful ability to unleash nearly every single attack made in the history of the Multiverse, whether it is weak or extremely powerful. It is arguably one of some of the most powerful weapons in Universe-666, but it is overshadowed by more powerful weapons such as the Supreme Weapons and the Cataclysmic Machine. Description The Community is an upgraded version of the God Eater, obtained by Chrono Temporum in Universe-666's LIMBO. It was upgraded by adding shards of the Soul Jar, a Miniature Black Hole, a Smash Ball, parts of a Laser Machine Gun, and a Mana Star into the muzzle of the God Eater. Because of the nature of the Community, the weapon has worn down and damaged due to the attacks it has deployed. History Obtaining the God Eater The heroes were sent to Universe-666's LIMBO by a traitorous Alpha, and upon an encounter with a Monolith, the heroes were teleported to a labyrinth elsewhere in LIMBO. To get out, the heroes had to get to the center of the labyrinth. Chrono Temporum was the first to reach the center of the maze. Presented by the Narrator were two chests; one of good, and one of evil. Upon the opening of the two chests, portals from Universe-666's Heaven and Hell were summoned. From the portal from Hell came out the Devil; from the portal from Heaven came the God Eater. With the help from the other heroes who arrived just in time, Chrono defeated the Devil with the God Eater, but not before being attacked by said entity. After winning against the Devil, Chrono, along with other heroes with him, were sent to where the other heroes were - Alpha's Factory. There, Chrono dies among the heroes after handing the weapon to Snuffles. Upgrading the God Eater Later on, presumably in a base the heroes took refuge in after defeating one of Alpha's creations, Oinite, who returned from LIMBOv2, asks for the God Eater from Snuffles. After noticing Chrono's dust covered the hand cannon. Chrono upgrades the weapon using some shards from the broken Soul Jar and a Miniature Black Hole from defeating Giga Malus long, long ago. This upgraded version of the God Eater was used to help defeat another one of Alpha's creations. However, the weapon is still not powerful enough to deploy the Community's signature move. The Community Oinite remained quiet as the heroes traversed into Alpha's factory. This is because Oinite was further upgrading the weapon beyond its capabilities. The God Eater has finally been upgraded to the Community. The heroes were teleported to an arena along with Alpha. Oinite presents the weapon to the heroes there but is warned by Alpha that upon the usage of the weapon, the universe they were in will be destroyed. After a moment of doubt from Oinite, Sonar accidentally triggers the Community. It starts off firing weak attacks, and then escalates to some of the more powerful attacks, eventually destroying the entire universe. The Community was destroyed due to the destruction of the universe. The remains were collected by Beta while he, Oinite, and Mister were in the remains of the universe. Repairing of the Community In an overworld, Chrono, Beta, and Oinite appear in the midst of a war between the Legions of Hell and the Armies of Heaven. During that time, Providence and the Devil appear, with Providence repairing the Community. This time, however, the Community has been changed so that universal destroying attacks cannot be fired, but all other attacks are instantly fired. This weapon was used against the Legion of Hell to ultimately defeat them. After that, the four head into a portal to Kamar-Taj. Since then, there has been no known use of this weapon. Passing Down the Community ...well, at least up until Alfred's defeat. As the heroes were asking Alfred various questions about him, Oinite handed Alfred the Community without the notice of the others. Alfred remarks this as him and some others were fighting against Kevin and his troops. The Community would later be used in the final battle against the Cataclysmic Machine. Abilities The Community has the ability to fire nearly every single weapon in the history of the Multiverse. There are various limitations to this, however: # The Community cannot fire any universal- or Multiversal-destroying attacks. # It cannot fire any attacks that can be created from any of the 24 Supreme Weapons. Prior to Chrono's, Beta's, and Oinite's encounter with Providence, the Community was able to fire universal-destroying weapons. This ultimately caused the destruction of the weapon itself. After encountering Providence, the Community could no longer fire any universal-destroying attacks. Etymology The Community is named as such because the weapon deployed nearly all attacks made in the history of the Multiverse - every attack made by every entity, force, and shenanigans, all of which are made by various users - or the community - who have helped contribute to the plot in Story Arc Forum Fight.